


The Boy Who Cried Vampire

by TricksterMika



Series: The Boy Who Cried Vampire [1]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Academy, Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Blood, Bromance, Character Death, Comedy, Drama, Fairy Tale Retellings, Family Drama, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Humor, Major Original Character(s), Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Mystery, Origin Story, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, Retelling, School, Thriller, Tragedy, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-25 01:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17111834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterMika/pseuds/TricksterMika
Summary: Haruto wanted to get out of his stuffy dear residence, But tired of being handled up in his own home by a specific rule; he decided to change that. He was consistently told by his mother: "Don't unlock your windows at night, Be in bed by 8 o'clock." Why did she always say that Haruto wondered? Thus, one day he slips out into the darkness of the moonlit night. Suddenly, he takes notice of a little girl so very close but yet so very far away... Little did he know she would change his whole world around.





	The Boy Who Cried Vampire

Haruto was born an inquisitive little boy even at the age of four. At the age of four, the little boy would inevitably say puzzling things that made his mother worried about him. "Momma, why do people always lie?" The brunette asked one afternoon, carrying around his favorite crimson scarf. His mother unfit to resolve the sudden question; lowered her height to his giving him a pat on the head.

"Well...dear, people lie to conceal something from their loved ones may be to try to protect someone from the truth or want to keep them away from the problem." She smiles feebly, picking up Haru and merely adjusting him properly on her arm.

"Hey! Why don't we go into the living room and watch some cartoons, so how about it kiddo?" Still retaining that smile of hers as she got a nod of approval from the boy. Haruto wasn't noticing the personal sorrow in her eyes.

______________________________________________________________

One sleepless night, Haruto heard talking downstairs; curiosity getting the better of the little boy. Haruto got up from his comfortable bed to go downstairs only to halt halfway down when he heard his mother and father talking. "It runs in the bloodline." His father expressed as he flopped onto the shabby couch; the seat creaking in protest.

"You always say that but dear... I'm serious... I dreadfully worry about him." Karen calls from the kitchen, as she frantically grabs a nearby towel wiping her hands.

"All males in the Kugaya bloodline always consist of pranksters. Heck, even my grandfather was merely a... 'Not so honest' person." Reo clarified, scrolling the newspapers as he gazes up at his wife.

"That's not all," She sits down onto the chair. "He on top of that has polycythemia vera, so he gets sick and misses school..."

"I perfectly understand that you're worried, but honey tries to see it in his perspective." Involuntarily putting down the newspaper as he gets up from his seat; lowering to look frantically at her face. "How about I stay with him until he gets better, hm?" He grabbed her quivering hands and squeezed, ushering her to lift her head up. "But what about your day job?"

"I can merely assume you have forgotten about the devious side of the bloodline as well?" He smirks, pushing both of their foreheads together. She laughs getting up from her position. "You and that Kugaya Bloodline." She sighs wearily, but gradually a smile inevitably grows on her face. "It's going to get you hurt one day."

______________________________________________________________

That was merely the first time the little boy learned about his family bloodline. Later hearing more folktale from his father. At the age of ten, Haru learned more about the outlying village and of its people; and especially of a certain rule that he would later learn more on as time went on. Haruto got to know more about the in's and out's of the village causing him to be well versed from his father's tales of shenanigans. It allegedly made Haru more confident to try and prank the villagers as well.

As time passed on, Haruto was getting healthy enough to attend Munshadou Academy. Haru frequently had to go to the infirmary to give blood donations, but he didn't mind it all too much as was starting to become a routine of his. Being able to go outside of what felt like his entire life was amazing, yet Haruto bore sadness as he realized he wouldn't be with his dad as of much.

Before the day would inevitably come, Haruto asked his father could he read him another folktale before bed; his father happily agreed to it and they both went down to the living room. Directing the little boy to the copper-colored sofa. "Father! I want to hear the story about the prankster pretty please!"The brunette begged, not being able to deny the request he started with the tale."Once upon a tale, there lived a boy who cried" The father halt as he heard a slam at the front door. Not being able to finish the personal anecdote; he got up from the couch to head towards the door.

"Kugaya! You scoundrel! Get the hell out here!"A hoarse voice yelled from the door, frightening the little boy as he grabbed onto his father's pants leg.

"Father? Who is that?"The little boy whimpered, gazing up at his motionless father.

"Oh! T-that's... probably just the old man down the road... you know how he is."His mouth twisted into a wry smile.

"Hey, kiddo. How about we talk more regarding stories later, hm?"His father taking his hand, tenderly guiding him upstairs."Go to your room alright, Haruto?"He showed the little boy a grin making Haruto feel with ease.

The brunette wasn't understanding the real reasoning for the smile smiled back. The hugest grin he could muster.

"REO!" If you don't come out" The banging increased becoming louder by the second. "Go." He motioned, gracefully pushing his back towards the stairs. Instantly turning to face the front door as it bangs with more aggression.

Haruto bore one last look at his father not noticing the tears of father and obediently went upstairs, realizing the window down the hall. He rushes desperately towards it taking a glance; watching as villagers rounded in a group yelling harshly at his father.

"You bastard!" Thanks to your foolish antics, my cornfield isn't growing properly! How the hell am I going to sell if the damn fields aren't even growing, huh?!"The more elderly male yelled furiously, pointing at Haruto's dad. The little boy wasn't really grasping the concept of why the old man was so angry.

I mean he couldn't just grow some more? The little boy thought to himself as he observes the situation unfolding more. An unknown feeling bubbling up inside him. Angry? Sadness?

No. It was merely the ill feeling of despair...

However, his father calmly laughed and even dared to apologize to the older and the rest of the villagers. "Sorry! I must have taken them out a little too early before they were even growing properly! I will accept the punishment and replant the entire field if that'll apologize for my grave mistakes." He bowed feeling remorseful for the older's crops.

"Sorry ain't going to cut it, Kugaya! Reo... see here these villagers are also victims of your foolish pranks and we've all decided; we simply had enough."He smirked, "Either you leave this village or we'll have to permanently remove you." Soulless mellow eyes piercing straight into Reo's blues.

The little boy feeling with rage about to call out to the older before he could conclude to doing that. An ominous figure pushed down the older. Suddenly, a scream broke him from his trance; his eyes shot straight towards his father. Barely registering what his eyes were staring at. Drops of blood splashing onto the black silhouette.

"I vote for permanent execution." The dark figure grinned, allegedly ripping his hand from Reo's abdomen, licking the blood away. Reo's blue eyes becoming lifeless as he fell onto the ground, screams could be heard from the distance. The only one being incapable of hearing such screams was Haruto as he had fallen to the ground; darkness taking its toll on the little boy.

_______________________________________________________________________________

A bright lush room waking the boy from the dreadful darkness; Beeping noises and the odd smell of cleaning agents.

"Father?" The little boy erroneously called, gripping the edge of the bed to sit properly. Realizing it wasn't his father but mother gazing at him; her eyes were red and seemed sleepless.

Why?

"HARUTO!" You're awake!"She embraced her son roughly as if her life depended on it.

"I-I thought... I lost you too... I'm so happy..."Her faint sobs being muffled though Haruto's shirt; her sobs turning into weeping pleas.

"Lost too?" The little boy broke the hug staring into her luscious browns.

"..."

She went mute for what seemed like hours before being capable of speaking once more. "Haruto... Listen to me, ok dear?"He nodded shifting to a better position.

As the words came out of his mother's mouth everything became hard to hear. His bleary eyes feeling with unbearable emotions as he didn't want to accept. 

He couldn't accept. 

It was too much for the little boy to handle.

________________________________________________________________________________

There once was a boy who cried vampire that one faithful, bloody night. Where the moon shined fitfully like ruby. A scarlet night... but under that crimson moon laid a little boy who saw the truth.

 

The terrible truth of how his father died.


End file.
